Dirty Diaper
by WellDoneBeca
Summary: Fred has been mastering the arts of fatherhood for nine months now. A dirty diaper is nothing to be scared of.


" Are you sure you can do this?" Hera looked at Fred.

"Hella, it is just a diaper," her husband looked amused, using his favourite nickname for her. "It is not like he dropped a bomb, it's just poop."

But she just gave him an unsure look. Hera the daughter of a wizard and a muggle woman, which meant she had both of the worlds in her life, including in in the house they shared together. When Fred and the Italian brunette married, she introduced him to modern technologies such as television, the internet, and the wonder of _disposable diapers_. Their only son – Little George - was nine months old now, and her husband had only changed peed diapers during his short parenthood.

" Okay," the blue-eyed woman sighed. "Okay, just…"

" Go finish your stuff," he rolled his eyes. "I'll do it. And then I'll feed Georgie and put him to bed."

Hera sighed but complied, and he looked at the boy in his arms.

He looked like a perfect mix of the too. With her blue eyes and his red hair, he was a sight for sore eyes.

His twin was obviously his godfather, and had dived _deep _into his role. If the two needed anything or any help, he was immediately there. He always took care of the baby when Hera and Fred needed a night to themselves, although always adding them to the 'list of favours' that he would cash in sooner or later.

"Now, boy," he looked at the baby. "Let's clean you."

Fred considered himself as a good _project _of a dad. He had good intentions, however, and no one could say otherwise. He had recently learnt how to pick up the cues, like when the baby was overtired. And he was the baby's favourite when it came to playing and belly rubs, and was the one who fed him and put him to sleep every single night.

"Okay," he said, putting the boy down. "This can't be so hard, your mum does this all the time."

He looked around and smiled as he found the wipes and the powder.

Yep. It was easy.

"Now, boy, Georgie," he smiled. "Let's clean you up."

Taking a long breath through his nose and holding it down, Fred opened the boy's legs carefully and then his diaper, making an ugly face at the smell.

_Just poop._

He cleaned his son carefully, spreading more powder than he probably needed and tossing the dirty diaper away before realising he had completely forgotten about grabbing a new one.

Palming his clothes with his free hands, he quickly noticed he'd left his wand in the living room.

" Dammit," Fred whispered, and turned to the baby. "Don't move."

With a hand steadying the baby down, he completely stretched himself to find a new diaper in the drawer, picking a random one and positioning himself in front of his son with a smile of success and pride. His smile, however, died when the shot of urine reached his face.

In response to this father's discontent, Georgie laughed out loud.

"Dada," he clapped. "Dada."

Fred sighed.

"Oh boy," he muttered, reaching out for a clean wipe, closing his diaper and precariously cleaning his own face.

"Dada," your son repeated, almost like he knew this would melt his father's heart instantly.

"If I didn't love you, you'd be screwed."

* * *

Hera walked into the house in silence. She had spent the day helping Ginny and Harry settle down with their new baby – James –, as Mrs Weasley was helping Hermione care for a sick Rose. It was still a bit early, but the witch was hoping baby George was asleep, so she could enjoy some time snuggling with Fred on the couch.

"Fred?" she called softly.

Walking inside and to the baby's nursery, the woman couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of her.

Georgie was in his crib and his father was sat on a chair by his side, both asleep and with her husband snoring.

She conjured the camera the two had in the house with a light whisper, and snapped a picture of the two before leaving it aside and walking to Fred, shaking him softly.

" What?" he asked, awake but sleepy.

" Come on, let's go to bed," she whispered and he stood up, following his wife in silent steps.

Both of them stopped for a moment and looked at their son, and Fred caressed his wife's back for a moment.

" You know," he sided. "He peed on my face."

Hera jumped away from her husband with her eyes widened, and he shrugged.

" That's fatherhood, darling," he chuckled.

The woman rolled her eyes, but let out a laugh.

"Go bathe, I'll wait for you on the bed."


End file.
